Kitana's Homemade Savory Bites (UnAnything version) 1
Kitana's Homemade Savory Bites are corn chips created by Dud13 to become popular. History On October 12, 2017, Dipsy was fighting Starfire, who had stolen all of his Tubby Toast and Tubby Custard. She started a war against that slut. After dipsy was so enraged he made a snack in his lab, which inspired Dud13 Called Dipsy Doodles. She then blew all of Dipsy's food up. Dud13 was so angry, because I kept spoiling her with hate. So, being the master scientist I was, I went to my lab to make plans on Murdering Dr. who, but I was bullied in the process by dud13's siblings and edgy kids. Doctor who had a revenge plan, but she had no chemicals to turn me into her zombie with. So, she murdered my dogs instead. (eerrgh this section of the article is part of my fortnite theory) I stopped making fun of her and I asked her are you famous enough? So, being the master teenager she is, she went to her kitchen to make a new food. In my lab, he couldn't find any ingredients for food. All Dud13 found was a slice of pie. So, she went out to a store and decided to buy a very special corn chip mix, which advertised on the package: "AMAZING CORN CHIP MIX!! WHEN COOKED PROPERLY, YOU ARE GOING TO BE FAMOUS IN THE FUTURE!!" Dud13 thought it was perfect, so he bought it for eleventy UnBucks and brought it back to the kitchen, where she created the popular Kitana's Homemade Savory Bites! She used William Nickel as a guinea pig for the first batch of Kitana's Homemade Savory Bites. He referred to Dud13 as "Friend" sometimes and hugs her and she blushes EVERYTIME. The easter bunny was like "What in tarnation?" and then the bunny referred to Dipsy as "master" and followed his every command all of a sudden. Ever since then, Dud13 has partnered with the Frito Lay company and Kraft to mass-produce Kitana's Homemade Savory Bites, in hopes that someday, She will outrun the longest running scifi show Doctor who for 2 million Undollars. When Dud13 showed everyone her new creation, Nicole Anderson didn't think they were tasty. But disney and the owner of Blue Star Line liked dud13's creation more often. So they asked Blue Star Line to advertise cruises to Australia from Mexico on their ships that are part of Nathan Cruise Line (example: RMS Woody) for people to meet the creator . He used one of the Teletubby Land Bunnies as a guinea pig for the first batch of Dipsy Doodles. The bunny referred to Dipsy as "master" and followed his every command. Ever since then, Dipsy has partnered with the Wise Potato Chip company to mass-produce Dipsy Doodles, in hopes that someday, he will take over the world with the chips. When Dipsy showed everyone his new creation, Po and Laa-Laa didn't think they were tasty. So they created Po Doodles and Laa Doodles. Victims of Dipsy Doodles *Teletubby Land Bunnies *All 4 Piplings *Tinky Winky (Liked it like a brother) *Himself *Laa-Laa (Didn't like its taste) *Po (Didn't like it, along with laa laa) *You *Starfire (as revenge) *Emma (from Language Littles) *Humbah *Chuck Norris (Loved it!! *Fred Durst *WaWaTinky-Winky (Brainwashed, shot) *Cookie Monster (replaced cookies with it) *Talking Flowers *Baby Yoshi *Icansing (clone) *Rms Titanic *(RMS Teringlatte) Victims of Kitana's Homemade Savory Bites * Dud13 (Liked it a bit) * Nicole Anderson (didint like it's taste, because her tongue is sensitive) * Fred (Owner of Blue Star Line) * Disney * MollyBlossom2 (taste tested, liked it so much) * Could be You or Me. * You * Me * Mary (taste tested, told dud13 to create another flavor) * Dr. Who (Computer Technologist/Loved it)